Lettre à Elizabeth
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth reçoit une lettre de son époux ....Peut être lu comme préquel de Les excuses ne suffiront jamais


**Disclaimer: ****Will & Elizabeth sont à Disney**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, Willabeth, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je précise par ailleurs que ce dernier peut être lu en préquel de mon précédent OS : **__**Les excuses ne suffiront jamais **__**( qui est sparrabeth erf ) J'espère que qu'il vous plaira et review ???? **_

**Lettre à Elizabeth**

La nuit tombait doucement sur l'Empress et sur l'océan qui l'entourait et, accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth Turner adressa un regard mélancolique au soleil qui mourrait à l'horizon, signalant la fin du jour. Le cent unième depuis le départ de Will. Le cent deuxième depuis leur mariage. La jeune femme sentit une boule amère lui remonter dans la gorge à la pensée de son époux et essuya d'un geste machinal les larmes, qui comme toujours à cette heure, commençaient à s'écouler.

Avec une intense expression de regrets sur le visage elle se détourna de l'horizon et commença à se diriger vers la barre lorsqu'un mouvement sur les flots, pareil à une sorte de reptation marine attira son attention. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers le bastingage, envahie par l'espoir aussi illusoire que poignant de voir un éclair vert… Un bref éclat dans lequel elle mettait à présent sa vie et ses espoirs et qui lui signalerait que son époux avait réussi à vaincre le démon et à s'être libéré de la charge qui les séparait, leur empêchant de goûter le bonheur auquel ils avaient pourtant droit. Un sourire rempli d'attente aux lèvres, Elizabeth regarda les flots jaillir devant elle. Son sourire s'effaça en voyant la silhouette de Calypso se former au lieu de celle tant attendue de Will

La déesse grossit jusqu'à obscurcir le soleil mourant et toisa la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur tandis, qu'autour d'elles, les hommes de l'Empress se signaient ou s'agenouillaient selon leurs croyances

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda Elizabeth à la déesse, réprimant sa rage envers celle qui avait tout fait pour lui voler son amour et y était parvenue.

Calypso se pencha vers elle et sourit cruellement alors qu'elle lui tendait un parchemin humide.

- Te remettre ceci Elizabeth Swann…

- Turner ! La corrigea froidement Elizabeth en s'emparant de la lettre

Son pouls s'accéléra en reconnaissant l'écriture large de Will et, ignorant à présent Calypso, Elizabeth retourna l'enveloppe avant de rougir de colère en découvrant le sceau brisé de cette dernière

- Vous l'avez lue !!! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Je suis ainsi… Susurra Calypso. Adieu Elizabeth Swann…. Prie pour que nos routes ne se croisent plus jamais car la prochaine fois, je ne t'épargnerais pas ma fureur.

Elizabeth releva hardiment les yeux pour répondre mais la déesse avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière elle une mer agitée…..

Renonçant à obtenir plus d'explications, Elizabeth serra la précieuse lettre dans ses mains tremblantes et se dirigea vers sa cabine sous les regards ébahis de ses hommes.

- Capitaine ? Demanda Tai Huang d'un ton hésitant

- On maintient le cap. Lui jeta Elizabeth en fermant la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient justement pas de cap….

*

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa cabine, Elizabeth s'empressa d'allumer une bougie, ses mains tremblantes la forçant à s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises puis elle s'assit sur son lit spartiate et caressa un moment l'enveloppe, cherchant à retrouver sur elle la chaleur des mains de celui qui l'avait tenue. Enfin avec un long soupir, elle l'ouvrit, ses doigts dépliant la missive avec une lenteur calculée avant de commencer sa lecture.

_Mon Elizabeth, _

_Ma femme, ma vie …. _

_Je ne sais pas si ces mots te rejoindront un jour, mais je l'espère…. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, certaines futiles, d'autres importantes… Mais tout n'est il pas important à mes yeux lorsqu'il est question de toi ? _

Les yeux déjà embués, Elizabeth soupira et relut la phrase avant d'y répondre à voix basse, espérant que quelque part, Will puisse l'entendre

- Pour moi aussi Will… Si tu savais… Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture

_Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques… Ne plus voir ton visage, ne pas avoir l'espoir de juste t'entrevoir, d'effleurer une seconde ta peau … C'est sans doute le plus terrible dans ma charge… _

_Je ne te parlerais pas de celle-ci… Je n'y tiens pas et je ne veux pas occuper de considérations futiles le peu de place que j'ai sur ce papier pour te parler d'un quotidien aussi morne qu'ennuyeux puisque tu n'en fais pas partie … Sache juste qu'être séparé de toi est sans nul doute l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais eu à affronter…_

_Chaque matin, je regarde le soleil se lever dans ce monde vide et froid, comptant les jours qui me séparent de tes bras. Je t'aime. Et c'est pour cela qu'il m'est à la fois aisé et difficile d'écrire la suite de cette lettre…_

Elizabeth frissonna, brusquement saisie d'une angoisse dévastatrice… Will allait il la quitter ? Était ce une lettre d'adieu ou alors …. Elle essuya les larmes brûlantes qui affleuraient à ses cils et reprit sa lecture, dévorant les lignes que Will avait tracé d'une main tremblante

_Sache déjà que j'ai confiance en toi mon Elizabeth. En qui d'autre pourrais je l'avoir, si ce n'est en toi ? Ma fidèle compagne, mon amie, mon ange gardien depuis notre première rencontre…._

- Oh Will… Murmura Elizabeth. Si c'était le cas, si je t'avais protégé comme je te l'avais promis, tu ne serais pas là bas par ma faute…

_Ma douce Elizabeth…. Lorsque nous étions enfants, je pensais que je n'aurais jamais le bonheur de te serrer dans mes bras. Que … les convenances nous séparaient. Je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas cela qui nous a séparé, mais … le destin ainsi que l'appelle Calypso. _

- On peut tricher avec le destin. Répondit Elizabeth, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Aucune cause n'est perdue tant que nous y croyons encore…

_A cause de ce destin. Je t'ai perdue. _

- Non ! Non Will, je suis là….

_Elizabeth, j'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que lorsque je reviendrais dans dix ans tu seras là, fidèle au rendez vous que nous nous sommes donné. Et je sais aussi que cette unique journée sera une des plus belles de ma vie. C'est à cause de ça que je continue, c'est parce que je sais que je te reverrais que je ne suis pas encore devenu fou. _

- Moi aussi… Will, tu me manques tellement … Murmura Elizabeth.

_Je rêve de cette journée Elizabeth, de retrouver la douceur de ta peau, de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus tout les deux. Je veux baiser tes lèvres , ton cou, ta poitrine…. Tout ce qui nous est refusé à présent… Ma merveilleuse épouse… Si tu savais comme je veux t'aimer…. _

Elizabeth déglutit, les joues brusquement empourprées devant le désir de Will qui faisait si bien écho à celui qu'elle muselait depuis son départ, se réveillant parfois en sueur après un rêve dans lequel Will lui faisait à nouveau découvrir le plaisir comme sur l'île où ils avaient passé leur nuit de noce. La jeune femme se pencha sur son chevet et but une longue rasade d'eau fraîche et douce, seul luxe qu'elle s'autorisait à bord de son navire. Puis , le cœur battant à présent normalement dans sa poitrine, elle reprit sa lecture.

_Mais …. Je ne veux pas que tu sois forcée toi aussi d'abandonner ta vie juste pour une seule journée tout les dix ans. Je te connais Elizabeth. Tu es impétueuse, fougueuse, passionnée, vivante. Tout ce que je ne suis plus depuis que j'ai passé la frontière qui sépare le monde des morts de ton monde. _

_- Notre monde, toujours. Corrigea à mi voix Elizabeth. _

_Tu es Roi des Pirates et c'est ainsi que je t'aime. Fière dans le combat et fidèle à tes convictions. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tout cela pour un homme qui ne peut plus t'offrir le bonheur auquel tu as droit. Je suis mort Elizabeth. Tu es vivante. _

_- Non… Non Will non, tu es vivant toi aussi… Répondit Elizabeth en tremblant_

_Aucun cœur ne bat plus dans ma poitrine Elizabeth… Je ne peux pas te demander de sacrifier ta vie pour une seule journée tout les dix ans dans les bras d'un mort qui ne revit que lorsqu'il est près de toi. _

- C'est le cas pour moi aussi Will… Répondit tristement Elizabeth, sa solitude lui semblant encore plus douloureuse que d'ordinaire.

_Je veux que tu mènes la vie que tu désirais. Que tu sois heureuse, que tu aies les enfants dont nous avions tellement rêvé lorsque nous étions fiancés. Mais cela je ne peux plus te le donner…. _

- Oh … Will… Soupira Elizabeth en se remémorant à son tour tout les projets qu'ils avaient fait et la vie qu'ils s'étaient imaginés lorsqu'ils étaient encore libres d'être ensembles.

_Je veux que tu aies plus que quelques journées d'amour dans ta vie mon Elizabeth… Et ce serait une folie de croire que je peux t'offrir plus que ce que Calypso m'autorise à te donner. _

- Tout dépend de la journée… Souffla Elizabeth, les yeux mi clos alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'unique fois où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre.

_Alors … Elizabeth… Je te libère de ton engagement envers moi. Je te libère des vœux que tu as prononcé en m'épousant. Ne me reste pas fidèle si ton cœur balance pour un autre Elizabeth. _

- Oh Will. Sanglota Elizabeth. C'est impossible, ça n'arrivera pas …

_Nos vœux …. Ils disent… Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Elizabeth… Je suis mort. Et j'appartiens désormais à ce monde froid et terne …. Convoyeur d'âmes sans jamais trouver le repos.. Toi, tu vis dans la lumière. Tu es ma lumière. Ne laisse pas mes ombres t'envahir Elizabeth… Ne me condamne pas à endurer la torture de te savoir malheureuse… _

Elizabeth reposa la lettre de son époux tandis que des larmes brûlantes, roulaient sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue. Les mains agitées de tremblements irrépressibles elle essuya ses larmes et se força à reprendre sa lecture.

_Cette cause est perdue Elizabeth…. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses entraîner à croire que … que nous pourrions être réunis… Te souviens tu des mots que tu m'as dit sur mon père ? Il en est de même pour moi à présent … J'appartiens désormais à un monde qui t'est interdit tout comme tu appartiens à un monde qui n'est plus le mien. Nos destins ont été unis quelques heures Elizabeth et c'est plus que je ne l'avais rêvé. Mais le destin nous a séparé. C'est ainsi. Même si je t'aime plus que toute autre personne dans ce monde et dans l'autre. _

- Moi aussi… Murmura Elizabeth

_Et parce que je t'aime je te rends ta liberté. Vis. Aime. Sois heureuse mon Elizabeth. Je t'attendrais toujours sur l'île où nous nous sommes aimés. Un jour tout les dix ans et je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander d'être là car tu le seras. Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours Elizabeth, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides. Et lorsque tu ne seras plus là… Je m'éteindrais à mon tour… Car sans toi, sans la promesse de te revoir, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'aimer… ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je ne veux pas être immortel Elizabeth…. Je veux être près de toi, même si nous n'aurons que quelques journées à passer ensembles… _

- Je veux être près de toi moi aussi Will… Sanglota Elizabeth. Je l'ai toujours voulu.

_Je ne t'écrirais plus mon amour… Je ne veux pas que tu attendes mes lettres. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes durant dix ans. Vis pour nous deux. Aies les enfants dont nous rêvions. Accorde moi le bonheur de te voir mère même si ce n'est pas mon enfant que tu chéris. Je t'aime Elizabeth. Rien ne changera cela. Et cela ne finira jamais….. _

_Je t'embrasse de toute mon âme puisque je ne peux le faire de mes lèvres et de mon cœur. _

_Ton époux qui t'aime. _

_Will. _

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et serra la lettre de Will contre son cœur, luttant contre le besoin de crier son désespoir. Puis, elle la relut une seconde fois et encore un troisième, ses yeux buvant ses mots jusqu'à la brûler. Enfin, elle déposa la lettre de Will contre son sein et se leva lentement.

- Il y a toujours un moyen…. Murmura-t-elle. Un moyen que notre amour ne finisse jamais….

Les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, Elizabeth avança sur le pont de l'Empress et se tourna vers Tai Huang

- Met le cap sur Tortuga. Ordonna-t-elle simplement.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse du second, Elizabeth alla reprendre sa place sur le gaillard avant, fixant l'horizon

- Il y a toujours un moyen. Répéta-t-elle, se souvenant des cartes de Sao Feng.

Ces dernières ne conduisaient pas qu'au Purgatoire…. Elles menaient également à une certaine Fontaine de Jouvence. Elizabeth n'était pas certaine que cette dernière existe réellement mais en revanche elle savait que si c'était le cas, un homme ferait tout pour la trouver. Jack Sparrow. Et elle le persuaderait de l'emmener avec elle. Quelqu'en soit le prix. Parce que grâce à l'eau de la Fontaine… Elle ne vieillirait pas, ne mourrait pas… (du moins pas de vieillesse) Et elle pourrait rejoindre Will une fois tout les dix ans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Réunis pour l'éternité. Et même si ce n'était qu'un seul jour tout les dix ans cela valait la peine de se battre pour cette journée.

- Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire Will… Murmura-t-elle au vent. Et moi, je crois en nous. Je ne renoncerais pas. Je ne laisserais pas le destin nous séparer. Une journée tout les dix ans… pour l'éternité. Nous l'aurons ou je mourrais pour ça. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidé avant de relever fièrement la tête.

Elizabeth Turner se retourna alors vers Tai Huang et avança vers la barre, la saisissant d'une main ferme. Le second la regarda faire avec un léger sourire. Le Roi des Pirates était revenu.


End file.
